robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Orenen
"In order to achieve a prosperous and peaceful world, everyone must learn how to achieve peace with oneself. I feel I have taken a step forward with life, and I encourage you all to attempt to do the same." -Orenen Orenen is a myth known for his games "Moving In!" and "Through My Eyes". The first place has a hidden teleporter that sends the player to another game called "In the End", and the second one features many vents that serve as alternative routes to get to various areas around the map. Overview Orenen can be seen wearing a Winter Fur Jacket with matching pants, accompanied by a Plain Leather Military Cap. He also has milky white skin. orenen.png|First version of Orenen History Orenen's account was made on January 29th, 2017. He began getting recognition after being promoted to Smaller/Upcoming Myth in Robloxian Myth Hunters at the beginning of the same year when his first game titled "Moving In!" was created. The game contained a house surrounded by trees. After walking inside you could see another character of the story, Valorna, whose account would be created nearly a year later. It is not known what the guests are there for, but they may be linked to the creation of the portal in his basement. There have been many references to H.H. Holmes, a well-known serial killer in the United States, throughout Orenen's place. It also becomes apparent that Orenen is related to G0z because in one of the games in the game selection at the very end of the map there is a frozen lake that says orenen is upon us, as they have many matching models and other references to each other in their games, especially Orenen's newest game "Through My Eyes." Orenen is also known to reference Valorna, his presumed wife, in his games, as well as his group "Household Guests!". Orenen gained even more attraction after the YouTuber known as Albert made a video on him on March 26th, 2019. Ever since that video has been released, it gained over 530k+ views. On February 21st, 2019, Orenen released a new game titled "Through My Eyes.", which had been created and worken on since October 14th, 2018. On June 11th, Orenen revealed the names of the guests from his games on his Twitter. They also joined his group and got a separate rank titled "The Boys". Game(s) Moving In! Through My Eyes. Behavior When in-game, Orenen is usually pretty quiet and doesn't normally say much more than a simple "Hello"; however, he is pretty talkative on his Twitter. He likes to give inspirational speeches and has once stated that he's very thankful to have so many people who support him. He also likes to look at & like and/or retweet the fan-art people make for him, and it's fairly easy to get in touch with him. Orenen also has a Discord account, and he sometimes talks in the official Discord server for Robloxian Myth Hunters; however, that happens pretty seldom. What's notable about this is that whenever that happens, Orenen still acts in-character, unlike many other myths who also have Discord. Group(s) Household Guests! External Links Orenen's Roblox Profile Orenen's Twitter Account Trivia * Orenen has 2 doors in his place that require passwords to get past them. The code for the first door is "Happiness" and the second is "Sadness". * Orenen is one of the few myths who doesn't act out of character, even outside of Roblox. * Orenen attended a show hosted by Yukc0 in February of 2018. * As of now, Orenen is one of the most popular myths in the community. * Other than Albert, another fairly well-known YouTuber Poke (Pokediger1 on Roblox) made a few videos on Orenen. There were 3 videos in total, and they amassed over 805k+ views. Category:Myths Category:Active Myths Category:Myths With Discord Category:Myths With Twitter Category:Popular Myths Category:AlbertsStuff Category:G0Z Category:Flamingo Category:Myth Category:Myths with Social Medias